


King, This Is Your Love Letter.

by cynical_ravenclaw



Series: Letters to the My Engineer boys. [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Mutual Pining, implied happy ending?, love letter to King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.A love letter to our resident Plant Boy.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Letters to the My Engineer boys. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750873
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	King, This Is Your Love Letter.

Oh, King, didn’t you know? He’s in love with you. 

You know him, that boy. That tall, quiet, tattoo-covered boy. You saw him in a library. When you were looking for help with a project, you saw something far more important between the shelves. But did you know that he saw you too?

You’ve lived and known, but you haven’t seen you as I have. I am the wind, the dark clouds bringing in the rain, the undefined attraction between you and him. I was there, when you were dreaming, in the starlit night. I was there, when you were scared, in the firmness of his hand on your wrist when he led you away from the dogs. I’ve seen you walking and laughing, living and loving.

He loves you. He told you that you're important to him, but did you listen?

I speak his love for you, King, this is your love letter.

The story of your love, his and yours, and I see it all. The story of your love, told in college notes and dinners. In the clasp and drag of hands on wrists. You helped him with homework and borrowed his glasses, phone, arm, and heart for a photo, and he’s loved you ever since. 

It was raining. It was raining, King, and you didn't have an umbrella. Suddenly he was there, holding one over both your heads, your knight in shining armour. I came along with you too. I was the fluttering of your heart when he dragged you to the bus seats. When he spoke to you for the first time, I was in the words he said. I saw his eyes soften when he realised how much the trauma of that old dog attack has impacted you. I floated in the music that played through your shared earphones. I was the hitch in his breath when you put on his glasses and teased, "Am I looking good?"

He doesn't talk much. So you hold those few words he's said close to your heart, more precious than all the gold in the world. He doesn't talk much. He's afraid that if he does, you will lose interest in him and he will lose you.

Do you remember when you offered to drop him home because you knew he was in no state to go back alone? You were silly, teasing. He teased right back. You could see the glint in his eyes but you didn't feel his heartbeat quicken. I did. He repeated everything you said so you baited him. You heard him stop mid-sentence but didn't realise he stopped because he was scared that he gave himself away. You teased. It was flirtatious and sweet. You were playful because it masked how you pine for him, and he didn’t know.

Did you know? He proved his love for you when he learnt to love your plants, learnt to get along with them because they are your friends. He proved his love for you when he gave your gift the same importance he gives to his beloved dogs. You know what the dogs mean to him, of course you do. Else you wouldn't offer to have them in your apartment with him.

One day, you wrote his name on a pencil and blessed it, telling him it would give him luck. You could never see him sad, could you, love? You had to do everything in your power, ridiculous as it might be, to make the world perfect for him. Did you know he found his mother's pencil just before the exam started? Did you know he chose _Cool Boy_ over _Ram_? Did you know he chose who he is when he's with you over who he used to be before he met you?

You were jealous when he didn't tell you whether that girl who liked all his posts was his girlfriend. Afraid that she might take him away from you. But did you know about the warmth that spread in his chest when he realised you were jealous? I felt it all. There was a cool breeze nipping at the back of your neck. It was me, trying to give you courage.

You tucked a flower behind his ear. Offered him a space to be vulnerable in private. When he was looking away, you looked at him long enough to memorize every inch of his face. When he told you that you were the person who understood him, you were too busy calming your own racing heartbeats to notice the tenderness in his gaze. I felt his love for you when you awkwardly patted his arm and he smiled at you. I was your nervousness and his open honesty.

He trusts you. He has proven that, time and again. He has let that mask of stoicism dissolve. He has allowed himself to be vulnerable. Because he trusts you to protect him.

He wanted you to ask him what was wrong. You didn't. You know him too well to have to ask. You guessed. And you guessed right. Even with so many emotions already occupying his mind, he was touched. When you held him close to share his grief, I was there. In the wetness of his eyes and in the heaviness of your heart.

He doesn’t know that you feel the same. He’s smitten by you, absolutely, but he doesn't know what you feel. When he isn't paying attention, you look at him like he's the most beautiful thing you have seen, ever. But I see him looking at you the same way, when you are distracted by homework or your plants.

It’s been a wild month, hasn’t it, darling? You went searching for a book, saw a junior, formed a new friendship, and fell in love. You know what you want, and, sweetheart, you can have it too.

You’re in love with him.

Darling, he feels the same. He loves you as your junior and your friend and your soon-to-be lover. Every confused emotion you’ve ever had, he’s felt it too. Every time you have pined for him, he was pining just the same.

If you let him, he will hold your hand instead of grasping your wrist. He will lace his fingers with yours and gently squeeze your hand instead of nodding at you. He will kiss you hello instead of greeting you formally. If you let him, he will do it all for you.

I’ve seen you walking and laughing, living and loving. But it is this love between you two that begs me to tell you this. 

You have offered him love and safety, King. You have given him the freedom of being himself around you, and he is so, so grateful for that. You didn't make him talk to you, you made him want to talk to you. You can kiss him for real, you know. He’ll kiss you back.

Go to him. Kiss him. Tell him that you love him. I know you want to. I know he wants it too. I promise.

Darling, he needs to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://fandomscoffeeandbooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
